Natural Born Charmer
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Kai is on a mission. He’s determined to tell Miguel what he thinks of him letting Tyson and Ray develop crushes on him when he obviously doesn’t return their feelings – and then leave. But Kai has underestimated the sexiness of the Spaniard…


**Title:** Natural Born Charmer  
**Summary:** Kai is on a mission. He's determined to tell Miguel what he thinks of him letting Tyson and Ray develop crushes on him when he obviously doesn't return their feelings – and then leave. But Kai has underestimated the sexiness of the Spaniard…  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there! I'm back! Wow, it's been a long time, huh? I have so much to catch up on. Pity I don't have the time at the moment T.T The forced Hiatus wasn't nearly as relaxing as it should have been and my tendonitis is still pretty rampant (curses!!), so I won't be updating nearly as much as I have done in the past or as much as I would like.

But I am still writing fanfiction, so I guess that's all that matters, right? :3 As if I could leave my babies alone –_scoffs_-

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! Let me know what you think, kay?

* * *

Chapter 1:

"He said no again! I mean, come on! What do I have to do to get him to go out with me?!"

Lifting his gaze from his laptop to look at the owner of the intrusive voice, Kai manages to suppress a sigh and a sarcastic comment that so desperately wants to reach the surface. He so badly wants to tell his younger, shorter and pudgier teammate that maybe Miguel Lavalier from the Spanish team just isn't into guys who remind him over and over again that they are the world champion.

Going up to him every day and telling him; "Hey, I'm the world champion!" isn't the world's best pick-up line and there is only a certain amount of times one can hear it before they start thinking about homicide.

Kai, himself, knows all too well. Thank goodness for his supreme powers of self-control.

"I'm sure he's going it with your best interests in mind, Tyson," Kai answers him as Tyson throws himself onto a bed in Kai's hotel room and sulkily crosses his arms over his chest.

Turning his attention back to his laptop, Kai tries to focus on what he is working on for the BBA, something to pass the time while he and his teammates spend a few weeks in a coastal town in Spain. They've been asked by Mr. Dickinson and the BBA to check it out to see if it was large enough to hold a charity match sometime next year.

The BBA is still trying to get their reputation back in order, so have organized several charity matches around the world to try and rally up more support. It seems to be working quite well.

However, the town that they've been asked to investigate happens to be Miguel's hometown, the very same blonde with a sensual magnetism that makes you feel weak at the knees when he so much as glances in your direction.

His teammates immediately took to the blonde, while Kai himself is a bit more hesitant. There's something about Miguel that makes him feel edgy, hostile even. He can't quite put his finger on it, but there is something definitely different about him.

There is definitely something disarming about him and he is very easy to talk to, which Kai finds quite unnerving. There has never been anyone on this planet that could get a conversation out of him unless he wants to talk, and yet all Miguel has to do is ask him how he's day has been and Kai releases this spiel about his annoying teammates.

What is that blonde really up to? Why in this world would someone like Miguel, the pretty boy who has everything going for him, be even remotely interested with what he has to say?

He's up to something.

"Well, I asked him out today as well," Ray suddenly informs them, causing Tyson to jump straight to his feet and point an accusing finger in his direction.

"Hey, I saw him first!" he practically yells as he narrows his eyes in a somewhat threatening manner.

However, his act of intimidation has no effect on the taller and older Neko, who merely waves a dismissive hand in his direction. "He said no to me as well. And honestly, Tyson, no one saw him first."

"Now, now, guys," Max's voice tries to interrupt the impending argument between Ray and Tyson, something that is quite common now as the two of them are always fighting about who should 'woo' Miguel.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kai mutters darkly under his breath. There is no way he can work under these conditions; three teammates squabbling like a bunch of love struck teens in his hotel room is never a good thing.

Ok, so it's only two teens bickering like love rivals, Max seems to be the only sane one here. Kai, himself, lost what little sanity he had left years ago. There is no hope for him whatsoever.

Wait a minute. Why the hell are they all cramming themselves in his hotel room? They all have a room to themselves!

Using his meditative skills he has honed over the years, Kai sits straight in his seat and closes his eyes as he focuses on his breathing to drown out the irritating noises around him. He quickly finds his thoughts drifting to said Blonde Spaniard and he feels his eyebrow give a small twitch.

Miguel Lavalier is a natural born charmer.

He has to be. Shiny blonde hair with the most sparkling blue eyes he's ever seen, his skin a toasty golden brown, friendly and outgoing personality, a laugh and a smile that makes your insides melt? Yeah, he is a charmer alright.

And chances are, Miguel knows it all too well.

He has to put a stop to this. Tyson's whining and complaining about Miguel all day and night is really starting to get on his nerves. And Ray acting uncharacteristically forlorn and broody is just as annoying. And the fights about who deserves him the most and how much they have in common is really, really starting to get up his nose.

Jeez, next Max will come to him, claiming to be in love with the blonde as well.

Well, if he does, then he knows for certain that Miguel is nothing but a player, a real prince charming.

Right, it's time to have a chat with this supposedly golden-haired Adonis and get this whole ordeal sorted out once and for all! There is no way he's going to let his teammates lose focus on their blading all because of one hot and sexy pretty boy.

And no, he does not think Miguel is sexy! He's just repeating things that he has heard others say about him, that's all.

"Where are you going, Kai?" Max asks him as he makes his way to the door.

"For a walk," he replies gruffly. "All this whining is giving me a headache."

-------------------------------------------

Finding Miguel's abode hadn't taken nearly as much time as Kai thought it would have, but then again, everyone in town seems to know the charming Spaniard, so it isn't that much of a surprise to him.

However, what is a surprise is how lovely his home is. Its right next to the beach, as in take ten steps from the front door and you're on the sandy shores of the beach where crystal blue water mixes easily with foamy white surfing waves. The place itself appears fairly modern and new, definitely something Kai himself wouldn't mind owning when he gets a bit older. And the location? Just perfect! Hardly a neighbour around; so peaceful and isolated.

"Oh, hey, Kai."

Turning around at the voice (ignoring the surprise and shock that he didn't hear him walk up behind him), Kai has to literally catch himself when his knees suddenly go out from underneath him. His heart seems to leap into his throat and his face become uncharacteristically hot, his eyes widening a mere fraction, yet so utterly out of place on a face that is usually blank and indifferent.

No words are able to form on his lips, Kai too busy staring at the familiar form in front of him. Awestruck isn't a word that would be out of place at this very moment.

Miguel is standing a few feet behind him, wearing a pair of dark blue board shorts that sits ever so perfectly on his hips, the material damp as if he had just stepped out of the ocean and onto dry land. Under his muscular arm is a white surf board that he carries effortlessly. His hair, though still a magnificent gold, is spiky yet damp at the same time. It's almost as if he couldn't be bothered to dry his hair, so just shook out the majority of the sea water.

Oh course; he's been surfing, hasn't he?

Sea salt clings to his thick eyelashes that surround pools of crystal blue, endless and sparkling. Water droplets litter his gorgeously bronzed body, his stomach and chest seemingly cut from granite and covered in silk. Water clings to him like diamonds as he stands before him, now leaning casually against his surf board that he has propped up into the sandy ground. A small smile graces his lips as he tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, a look of sheer amusement and intrigue settles upon his features.

There's no doubt about it. Miguel is one hell of a seductive young man.

Not that he has any power over Kai, himself, of course. It's pointless in pursuing something that will never happen. No wonder his teammates fell head over heels for him, though.

"Earth to Kai," Miguel says with nothing but amusement in his voice. "Can I help you with something?"

Kai seems to physically pull himself out of his trance like state, confusion evident in his gaze as to why he froze uncharacteristically and turns his attention back to Miguel, resolve in his posture.

Nope, there is no way he's going to be yet another victim to Miguel's seductive spell.

"I need to talk to you," he says as he folds his arms over his chest and gives Miguel a critical gaze. "About my teammates."

"Ah, I see," Miguel says with a hint of understanding in his tone and picks his surf board up, once again balancing it under his arm. "Well, come in," he offers by waving a hand in the direction of the front door. "No sense in talking outside the front door, is there?"

Kai follows the Spaniard inside, his gaze and posture still tense with a sense of suspicion. He's unsure of what the blonde could be planning, if anything, and he likes to be on his toes just in case.

It isn't like he's afraid Miguel could attack him or something; that he can handle. No, there's something else about him, something he hasn't encountered before. Miguel is open and friendly, not a physical threat at all. So why does his heart rate increase by the decrease in distance between them? His throat would tighten; his hands become sweaty, his stomach seemingly fluttering as if he had swallowed a swarm of butterflies.

It's a little unnerving.

Walking into the longue room that has a very beach-like feel to it, Miguel leans his board against a wall next to his couch and casually takes a seat, his arms hanging over the back of his chair, reclining carelessly and comfortably as he turns his attention towards Kai.

All without bothering to throw on a shirt...

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Miguel asks as he lifts a hand to offer Kai a seat in a chair near his. "What have your teammates done now?"

Kai can't help but scowl lightly as he hesitantly perches himself on the seat, sitting on the edge as he wraps his arms around his frame. He feels edgy with being alone with Miguel in his own home, though he's not sure why. "You mean other than fall hopelessly in love with you?"

A sigh passes Miguel's lips as he touches his forehead, feeling a sense of exasperation. "Not something I set out to achieve, Kai," he tells him with a voice that holds a hint of weariness.

It's then that Kai realizes that he feels a sense of sympathy for the Spaniard. Putting up with both Ray and Tyson as they try to woo him in their own and unique ways must be sheer torture for him. Kai knows better than anyone how stubborn and resourceful his teammates can be when they set their mind to something.

It's not Miguel's fault they happen to fall for him, now is it? He is naturally charming, after all.

Deciding to ease up on him just a little, Kai scratches his cheek with a sense of shyness and gives Miguel a look that holds a bit of understanding to it. Miguel doesn't look as handsome when he's wearing a look that says that he is feeling undoubtable annoyance about this whole situation. It just doesn't suit him at all.

"Look, I know you obviously don't have feelings for them," Kai says, his tone immediately losing the critical edge to it. "Why not just tell them so they can get over you and move on?"

Again, Miguel sends him a look that is full of frustration and exasperation. "I have explained to them many times that I do not like them the way they seemed overly fond of me," he replies.

Kai can't help but snort lightly. "You can't explain things to them; you have to tell them bluntly, ok?" he says; his knowledge of this fact alone comes from years of experience. "They're think-headed, yes even Ray."

For a moment, Kai's response entices a laugh from Miguel and Kai finds himself feeling a sense of accomplishment. There, he's looking handsome again.

Wait...the reason he came here is to stop Miguel from charming his teammates, not try to cheer him up. What the hell?

"I don't want to be harsh with them, but it looks like I might have too," Miguel says after a moment as a tight smile appears on his lips. "I hate being the bad guy."

"It's the only way, sometimes," Kai immediately responds as he nods his head in understanding, finding himself relaxing in his seat subconsciously. "You have to be cruel to be kind."

Miguel remains silent in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his features as he gazes out the large glass windows to the sea outside. Kai turns his gaze to the scenery as well and realizes that the views from Miguel's place are amazing! He would love to spend more time here...especially if Miguel is here as well.

Ah, dammit, he's getting carried away now as well! Curse that charming idiot! What is he doing to him?

"I think it's sweet."

_Eh?_

* * *

Yay! First chapter to new story complete! This plot bunny has been harassing me endless during my Haitus and finally, I've gotten it down on paper. Thank god!

Please Review.


End file.
